


From Another World

by kitorayasashii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Crockertier, Developing Relationship, God Tier, More to be tagged when needed, Multi, Not all of them but, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Ships man, Tricksters, lots of relationships, sex in the future, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitorayasashii/pseuds/kitorayasashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and Jake English live on a planet called Alternia, which is inhabited with trolls. They have lived there as long as they can remember, their protector claiming to have saved them from their home planet 'Earth.' When John gets curious and starts to be interested in Earth, talking a little too much to another human, he starts to learn things that he didn't know about his 'protector.' He always knew that he and Jake didn't really belong there, but what will the knowledge of knowing that for sure bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so first thing first! This will be a relatively long fanfiction, so it may be going for a long time considering the rate I make the chapters. As for the tags, they will be added as the story progresses! This is the first fanfiction I've really gotten into, so I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to future chapters! ^^ Coding done by deathrrose!
> 
> EDIT:Alright, so I forgot to set this as ongoing! My bad! Thank you those who commented and pointed that out! Sorry for the confusion! <3

 

    Alternia is a nice place for the most part. Lush green trees filled with various fruits and in some cases lusii (the smaller ones of course!). Deep blue and violet oceans which reek of danger, life, and death. John honestly can’t stand it. He’s lived here for several sweeps, but he still just can’t get used to living here. He knows he doesn’t belong here. That much is obvious!  
John Egbert is a human living the life of a troll on Alternia. Thankfully, he’s not alone. Jake English is here as well, though he seems a lot more comfortable on this planet than John. Maybe he really is alone. Huh. Well, it’s all fine. Jake is fond of the troll ways, and John isn’t. He’s more interested in the planet he and Jake were rescued from. Earth… It seems so interesting to him. So much so that he mostly uses Earth browsers and such.  
    Why does John like Earth so much? Mainly because that’s where he feels he belongs. He doesn’t have to paint himself grey or wear these stupid horns all the time or anything! Yes. He and Jake actually have to dress as and pretend to be trolls. She says it’s because John and Jake would be killed on the spot otherwise, with or without her protection. Thankfully their friends know, so that takes one stressful secret off the list. Yeah, John has a list. It isn’t a big list, but hey! A list is a list!  
    Anyways, John is home alone right now. Jake went out with Aradia and Meenah to go hunting for some treasure in a tomb thing they recently found. Jake and Meenah have a funny relationship. They constantly bounce from pale to black, and since Aradia is normally with them, she ends up auspisticizing. John thinks they need to get over their stupid pride hoofbeast shit and be moirails, but that’s probably not happening anytime soon. The two are good friends though, and a mean FLARP team. They only really get challenges from Vriska and Terezi or Aradia and Tavros. Well. Team Charge is sadly out of business thanks to Vriska paralyzing Tavros. It’s a long story, but let’s just say Vriska wanted to see Pupa ‘flllllllly ;;;;)’  
John used to be Vriska’smatesprit, but it didn’t last long at all. Mainly because he realized how dangerous she was and finally grew a pair and told her it was over. She had taken it surprisingly well. But that was a half sweep ago. All in the past! John has empty quadrants now and he doesn’t mind much. Humans don’t have quadrants, so why should he? He’s a human after all! If She knew John thought this way though… he would be screwed. Just the thought makes him shudder!  
    Well, whatever. John continues to stare at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He had loved making this hive with Jake, but now it’s no fun. He knows where every booby trap is, every secret passage and it lost the fun a few sweeps ago. At this point, he can’t even go around and trigger them for fun. He’s also not in the mood to go out right now. His hammer recently broke, and going out without a weapon isn’t the best idea ever. Guess that only leaves one thing to do.  
    He gets off his bed and settles into his desk chair, booting up his husktop. He goes to Google, a human search engine. Alternia has a similar search engine called Troogle, but John just prefers the human sites and ways. Maybe it’s because he’s a human and not a troll? It’s a mystery. Not! Heheh. Clicking on images, John looks up Earth. He still doesn’t understand why he and Jake needed saving from Earth. It’s so pretty. She always tells them it’s a disgusting polluted planet and that they’re better off on Alternia. John doesn’t agree with Her at all. He scrolls through the pictures, sighing. He wishes he could go to Earth. His sweet eighth sweep is coming up, so maybe if he asks nicely? It’s next week, so maybe he and Jake could take one of the ships and go check it out? They could have family down on Earth… and that thought alone makes John want to go there even more.  
    While John is off in lalaland, he doesn’t notice pesterchum ding to inform him of an online chum. Yeah, John uses pesterchum instead of trollian. Shoot him. When he snaps out of his daze, he focuses on the small window on his screen. Oh shit! How long as he been online? Hopefully not long. He’d be pissed if John forgot to message him today too.

\--ectoBiologist[EB] began pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 13:07—

EB: heya TG! long time no talk!  
TG: dude we literally talked like  
TG: the day before yesterday  
EB: exactly!  
EB: i need my daily dose of annoying you. >:B  
EB: or something. heheh.  
TG: dude you never get that dose  
TG: ever  
TG: you dont annoy me  
TG: jeez youre like a fucking cat  
TG: going around trying to piss me off  
TG: scratching shit up and pissing on everything  
TG: and iwanna get mad but then i see you all up and purring  
TG: staring at me with that stupid cat face  
EB: let me stop you there, because i have no clue what you’re saying and i don’t really care.  
EB: uh. cats are meowbeasts right???  
TG: if youre asking if cats meow  
TG: then yeah they do  
EB: oh ok! i guess i’m still not used to your terminology. :(  
TG: woah no frowny faces  
TG: not allowed  
TG: off limits  
TG: and everyone calls cats cats bro  
TG: seriously where the hell do you live  
EB: i can’t just tell you that! i would get in so much trouble!  
TG: christ fine  
TG: cant know your name  
TG: where you live  
TG: what you look like  
TG: not trying to be a fucking creeper but damn  
TG: most people are chill with at least names  
TG: you sure i cant at least get a picture  
EB: …i dunno. i mean, i look kinda weird right now.  
TG: dude come on dont leave me hanging like a fish on the line  
TG: asshole fisherman showin it off without even killing it  
TG: just letting it flop and squirm  
EB: oh god shut the hell up! i’ll get you your damn picture!  
EB: here! just stop frying my thinkpan. ugh.  
TG: uh dude  
TG: you have gray skin and horns  
EB: no shit. i mean, i’m not allowed to show you how i really look.  
TG: let me guess  
TG: her  
EB: her.  
TG: dude come on  
TG: weve been friends for like three years and i still dont even know your name  
TG: and who the fuck is she anyways  
EB: i don’t know yours either! and who she is doesn’t really matter.  
TG: dave  
EB: what?  
TG: my name  
TG: dave strider  
EB: …john egbert.  
TG: wait what  
TG: youre joking right  
EB: yes dave. i’m joking about my name.  
EB: dumbass of course i’m not joking.  
TG: wait hold on  
TG: wherever you are is there some dude there with you  
TG: jack engbitch or whatever  
EB: you mean jakeenglish?  
TG: yeah sure him  
TG: is he there too  
EB: uh… you know jake too? he’s not here right now but i can take a message??  
TG: holy shit  
TG: holy fucking shit  
TG: icant believe this  
TG: i found you  
TG: i finally found you  
TG: it took me a fucking while to realize it was you  
TG: but thats your fault since you were so fucking hush hush  
TG: but now i know its you and  
TG: i have to go  
TG: igotta tell rose

\--turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] at 13:40—

    Uh. What? John stares at the screen, blinking in confusion. Right.He has no idea what all that was about, but whatever. Dave probably isn’t going to contact him anytime soon. Dave. He repeats the name in his head a few times, smiling to himself. He knows his name now… That knowledge feels pretty good. He makes a mental note to bug Dave into sending him a picture later. It’s only fair, right?  
Since he has nothing better to do, John decides that he should visit Her. It was a rule to visit once a week, and he hasn’t gone yet. Might as well do it now since he doesn’t have anything else planned. Karkat is with Gamzee, Vriska is probably FLARPing, and Jake is Jegus knows where. John goes down to the door, pulling on his red shoes. Heh. The whole outfit he’s wearing was made by Vriska. They may not be matesprits anymore, but he won’t lie. She has really good taste in clothing.  
    Once he’s dressed, John grabs his PDA in case anyone tries to pester him while he’s out. As soon as he steps out, the cool ocean air practically smacks him in the face. The hive is on the border of the ocean and the forest, as well as on a cliff. Jake says it’s ‘exciting.’ John always tells him to go suck an egg. He always feels like something could go wrong. Sure, they’ve been fine so far but you never know!  
Making his way down the slope, John looks over to the forest. The thought of Jake being in there somewhere still worries him. Anything could happen. Hell, Meenah could suddenly run out of nowhere with a dead Jake. He shakes his head, deciding that thinking that way won’t do him any good. Her hive is just on the other side of the beach, so it doesn’t take long for John to get there. The door is about three times his height, and it’s probably one of the smallest parts of the damn hive. It’s more like a small castle to be honest.  
    He peeks into the hive, looking to see if She is even there, and looks like She isn’t. Weird. John walks in, shutting the door behind him. The hive looks to be completely empty, which is rare. The only thing that isn’t empty is a room that normally is literally empty. John normally ignores that room, but the door was ajar, which caught his curiosity. He goes over to it, listening for voices. When he’s sure no one is in the room, he opens it, looking at the giant slabs of rock in confusion. The only things that now inhabit the room are two oddly shaped and colored rocks, and a table covered in a black cloth so long it touched the floor. Obviously, John was more interested in the table. Seriously, that table, man.  
    Table aside, John goes to observe the rocks. They’re both perfectly rectangular, one yellow, the other blue and both had odd symbols in the center. The yellow had white wings, and the blue had a lighter blue symbol that John thought was meant to be wind. Wait. Wind? Anyone would think it’s water, so why does John feel so certain it’s wind? He steps closer to the rock, feeling a strange pull at the bottom of his gut. Just what are these things…?  
    He jumps when he hears a door slam, followed by various footsteps. That was the front door. She’s back. Shit. He looks around and dives under the table, hugging his knees to his chest. This is really bad… if he gets caught he’s as good as dead! He stays silent, hearing voices. She’s definitely out there, with what sounds like two or three other trolls. Well, guess all he can do is wait.  
After about ten minutes, the voices fade. They must have gone upstairs. Now’s John’s chance to escape! Until his PDA buzzes and takes his attention off of escaping. He pulls it out, looking it over. Seems someone is trying to add him on pesterchum. Who the hell is tentacleTherapist? Oh Jegus. He read that way wrong. Ok. Tentacle and therapist. That makes more sense. Shrugging a little, John accepts the friend request right as Dave pesters him again.

\--turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB] at 14:05—

 

 

TG: did you add her  
TG: nevermind she said you just did  
TG: i need you to join this memo bro  
TG: trust me  
TG: youre in deep shit

 

 

    What? John can feel his heart pounding in his chest, wondering what the fuck is going on. First Dave was going on about finding him… now he’s saying John is in trouble? He stares at the memo link Dave sent him, hesitating. He finally makes up his mind and joins the memo, deciding he needs answers. Now.

CTG at 14:07 opened memo on board shit bout to go down.

CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CEB: ok, dave, what the hell is going on?  
CURRENT tentacleTherapist [CTT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CTT: John, as much as I would enjoy to exchange pleasantries, this is a serious matter and a serious time.  
CTG: hell yeah its serious  
CTG: shit be so serious  
CTG: more serious than roses fucked up fanfictions  
CTT:…  
CTG: yeah anyways john  
CTG: you need to get away from wherever you are  
CEB: what? why? you still haven’t told me what’s going on!  
CTT: John. You and Jake don’t belong there; though I’m sure you know that already. You belong on Earth with your father and friends. The person who is your care taker kidnapped you and Jake when you both were young. We’re not fully sure why, but we know you must return here somehow.  
CEB: ok you guys are crazy.  
CEB: i wasn’t kidnapped. i was rescued.  
CTG: dude you seriously believe that bullshit  
CTT: I agree with Dave, John. You are being too gullible about this matter.  
CEB: no i’m not! being gullible would mean i’m falling for what you’re saying.  
CTT: No. You are being gullible by believing someone not even of your own species.  
CTG: oh snap burn  
CTT: Dave not right now.  
CEB: …  
CEB: am i really in trouble?  
CTG: dude what the fuck did she just say  
CEB: fuck you dave!  
CTT: Careful, John. You might get his hopes up.  
CEB: what?  
CTG: shut up lalonde  
CEB: how about you both shut up holy shit.  
CTT: John that was rude.  
CEB: i know!  
CEB: i know. :(  
CEB: but you’re making it kinda hard to listen.  
CTG: what do you mean listen  
CTG: were typing  
CTG: unless you have freak super powers and can hear us typing  
CTG: that shit would be fucking rad  
CEB: no! argh!  
CEB: she’s here again. i’m in here hive. home. whatever.  
CEB: basically, i’m hiding in a room i probably shouldn’t be in, and she’s right outside the door. ifi’m not careful i’ll get caught.  
CTT: What would happen if you got caught?  
CEB: there’s a good chance i wouldn’t make it to earth.  
CTG: oh shit  
CTG: so wait  
CTG: youre going to come  
CEB: i don’t know yet! maybe? i don’t know!  
CTT: Perhaps we should continue this conversation when you aren’t in such a bad situation.  
CEB: probably, yeah.  
CEB: if i don’t reply within an hour though that probably means i’ve been caught.  
CTT: What do we do if that happens?  
CEB: tell jake. hispesterchum handle is golgothasTerror.  
CTG: oh are you fucking kidding me  
CEB: what?  
CTG: my brother is fucking friends with him  
CTG: this shit is stupid  
CTT: Seems you Striders are on a roll. Well, you would be had you realized who you were friends with sooner.  
CTG: yeah yeahlalonde  
CTG: if it were you you would have known right away  
CTT: Maybe not right away, but sooner than you by a year or three.  
CTG: youre never going to let me live this down are you  
CTT: Of course I will. Eventually.  
CTG: youre lucky youre a girl  
CTT: Oh? And why is that?  
CTG: cause striders dont hit girls  
CTT: I think the real reason you do not want to hit me is because you are fully aware of the fact that I could easily hand your ass to you on a silver platter. Not only am I better at rapping, but I can assure you I am better at strifing too.  
CEB: oh shit! burn!  
CEB: heheheh. i like her already.  
CTG: …  
CEB: shit i need to go now! i think she’s coming in here and i can’t risk her hearing my notifications.  
[CEB] ceased responding to memo

    Shit shitshit. Did She hear him? She’s still talking to whoever she’s with, so he should be safe. For now. John puts away his PDA as he hears the door open, Her heels clicking against the floor.  
    “You’re sure these are the right ones?” Is She talking about those rock slabs…? And She’s talking normally. That’s never a good sign.  
    “Positive. We personally went to Prospit ourselves to get them. We made sure the two girls were asleep before getting them of course. Transferring them was the only hard part.”  
    “And what about the boys’ dream selves?”  
    “They’re in Derse in the condition you instructed.”  
    “Good. If everything keeps going according to plan, then we can kill them on John’s wriggling day.” What?  
    John can feel all blood draining from his face, eyes widening. Kill? Is She talking about him and Jake?! There’s no way. This is a dream, right? This has to be a dream. He moves to pinch his arm, flinching at the pain. Maybe this is just a really realistic dream? Please, please let this just be a nightmare.  
    “Why wait? You have all of the needed preparations to do it now.”  
    “You’re right, I could do it now, but I want to wait. If I rush this, then it might backfire on me. I want my revenge to be acted out perfectly. Plus, I can’t risk them regaining control over their minds before we go to Earth. My ship won’t be ready until a few days before the brat’s wriggling day.”  
    “I understand. I will make sure to tell the workers to work harder.”  
    “Wait. Don’t leave yet. I have something I need you to do first.” She starts to walk, getting close to the table. John holds his breath, but he knows what’s going on. What’s coming next. He can hear Her clothes rustle as she kneels down, slowly lifting up the cloth. Deep blue eyes meet piercing fuchsia, her toothy grin showing her fangs.  
    “Now buoy. What have I told you aboat spying?”Her Imperious Condescension. She grabs John by the arm, nails digging into his skin. She throws him to the troll who grabs him, holding on tight.  
    “Am I to take him to the dungeon?”  
    “No. Take him to the timeout room of coral. They minnow how to deal with trobubblesome buoys like him.” The troll nods and drags away a kicking and flailing John. He hopes Jake gets back soon. Please let him get back soon. John needs to tell him what he’s heard before he forgets. In other words, he needs Jake to save him.


End file.
